To Neverland
by Adrinette247
Summary: A troubled teenager named Ashlynn gets the wish she's dreamed about for so long one starry night and is flown away to Neverland by Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Her dream has finally come true, and she's never going back home...
1. Prolouge

All her life Ashlynn has believed in Peter Pan.

When she was five she would jump off everything trying to fly and ask the tooth fairy for pixie dust instead of money. Aside from Disney Princess movies, The Aristocats and 101 Dalmatians, she would only watch Peter Pan and Tinkerbell movies. No one could shake her belief.

When her parents divorced it destroyed her, and as she slammed and locked her bedroom door and sunk down slowly onto the cool pine floor, she curled herself up in a ball and wished, wished on all the stars in the sky to let her fly away to Neverland. She was alone, no brothers, no sisters, an only child. But she hid all her anguish from her friends and braved it alone, her mum wouldn't let her tell anyone about what was going on with her family and was sure to find out if she told anyone, seeing as she picked her friends or approved them for her. Sometimes Ashlynn wondered if her mum was secretly a spy, she had her eyes and ears everywhere.

By the time she went to high school, she had concealed all her feelings, mainly the pain and hurt she kept inside away from all her existing friends and the new people she began to meet, she put a smile on her face and tried her best to be friendly to everyone, but alas, her uptight mother's upbringing was the foil of her ruin within the first few weeks and again, she was alone. Nobody wanted to be friends with a girl who had only really watched cartoons, 80's sitcoms and listened to country music all her life.

Nobody really knew much about all of that stuff, and she was branded a goody two shoes, just like in her old school.

She still had a few friends, Thalia; a girl from her past whom she eventually made friends with, Carolyn, another girl from her childhood and a mutual friend of hers and Thalia's.

On her first day of school, Carolyn introduced her to her school friends, and she became part of their little group; Ashlynn, Carolyn, Arletta, Madelyn, Emma, Zoe and Isabella. And that helped, they were great friends, all of them, and it made her feel better to know she had someone, anyone in the whole world. And eventually that group became bigger and she had more friends.

She also made three more friends by herself, quite frankly it surprised her, Elena, Camilla and Arianna.

So she knew she wasn't completely alone.

But that didn't stop her from feeling isolated in her class, everyone talked behind her back and made jokes with her that they knew she didn't understand. She was a laughing stock. Worst of all, even though she knew that her class were talking about her, she could never prove it. Not that that would help anyway. She had no one with her in her classes, and her new friend Thalia of course, had her own group of friends. Ashlynn only saw her friends at break and lunch.

Sometimes when it got too much, she just wanted to get up and scream at them all to just leave her alone. But like always, she kept her mouth shut and didn't let anyone see the fact that her heart was breaking ever so slowly in two.

By this time, her home life wasn't any better either. Her mum didn't really care that much about her anymore. Whenever she would get a good grade for an assessment and tell her overly obsessed about perfection and learning mother; not that she had a choice anyway, her mum would make her tell her anyway, her mum would just say

"Good"

or:

"That could be better, you don't revise enough"

and then skip sharply onto the 101 reasons she was the worst daughter in the world and how she should have adopted a child, and how Ashlynn had to do 500 different jobs in the house like she didn't have a mound of homework and revision.

So Ashlynn ignored this most of the time, shutting herself up in her bedroom like the Beast from Beauty and the Beast locks himself away inside his castle, and tried her best to keep her room tidy and her academic grades up.

Even though she began to read and watch modern things that interested her and half her class, she began to fulfil her passion for books and writing and began to read and write fanfictions and watch supernatural type shows like The Vampire Diaries on Netflix, it didn't change what her class thought of her. Take it from Ashlynn, it's true what they say that first impressions always count. They do. And they stick like honey on a spoon, absolutely unshakeable.

Piece by piece, all the good things in Ashlynn's life slowly unravelled, her friends split up, her mother further isolated herself from her daughter after discovering, in horror, that her daughter had bought The Awakening: The Vampire Diaries Book 1 and was watching Riverdale and Teen Wolf on Netflix that she had bought from the allowance her dad was giving her. Her mum thought it was evil and a load of rubbish, taking the book and throwing it away and blocking Ashlynn's internet swiftly.

There was nothing really left for her, and she, again, feeling like she was five again, gazed out of her window and wished with all her heart for Peter Pan to appear at her open window and take her to Neverland. There was only one other wish in her heart, but she knew it was absolute lunacy to dream about and that Mila was gone.

Lonely and constantly saddened by her daily struggles, Ashlynn stayed strong to her dreams and wished every night upon the shining moon and glittering stars to be taken away to Neverland just like Wendy.

But she knew in her heart that if she was taken to Neverland, she was never coming back.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 1 - Stories

_The second star to the right_

 _Shines in the night for you_

 _To tell you that the dreams you plan_

 _Really can come true_

 _The second star to the right_

 _Shines with a light that's rare_

 _And if it's Neverland you need_

 _It's light will lead you there_

 **The Second Star to the Right - Peter Pan**

* * *

Ashlynn Fairlyde slammed her bedroom door shut with a loud bang, the fluffy pink material of her dressing gown hanging on her door hook flying in ruffles into her face.

The dirty blonde haired girl leaned back on her door and let out a sigh of relief.

Silence.

Absolute and complete silence.

Her throat felt like someone was sticking thousands of thorns into it and her eyes were droopy with fatigue.

She was fed up of this arguing.

Grumpily, Ashlynn leaned under her bed, cursing when she knocked her shoulder on the cool, rigid metal and pulled out her storage box, lifting the heavy object and dumping it on her bed, the spotted mint coloured box swaying like a ship at sea as the mattress reacted to the weight.

She fumbled around inside the box, yanking out her laptop and cable, before tossing the box carelessly underneath her bed again.

After retrieving her writing notebook from her desk drawer, she collapsed onto the comfy mound of pillows and slid into the warm mass of her duvet, turning on the laptop with a sigh.

Whilst the laptop turned on, she began to flick lazily through her notebook, deciding which of her many unfinished books to update that evening. She finally decided, after a long moment of indecision, to continue writing her twist on Romeo and Juliet. It had been on her mind to write for a long time, she might as well while she had the time. She needed something to take her mind off her troubles anyway, and story writing and reading always cheered her up.

Ashlynn hated the summer holidays. There was nothing to do, she constantly argued with her mother and she hardly saw her friends, they were all visiting different parts of the world with their families. The one good thing is that if she tried hard enough, she could completely avoid her family and have some peace and quiet to write her books and get a long fanfiction list read.

Before she knew it, after managing to write and edit a couple of chapters, the loud chiming of the mini grandfather wall clock downstairs alerted her that it was now 9 o'clock.

Then something flashed across the reflection on her computer screen.

Something behind her, outside her bedroom window.

She turned around cautiously, searching outside the cool glass for an explanation.

Nothing.

After pondering for a moment, she decided she was just tired and had written enough for the evening and decided to read before going to bed.

Sleepily managing to drag herself out of her bed, she switched off the light, the orange glow of the streetlights outside her window and the laptop screen the only things lighting up her room.

She went back over to the window covering most of the wall in her little room and sighing dreamily up at the many stars and the moon arrayed endlessly across the never-ending dark blue, drew her curtains closed over the midnight sky.

Everything would be OK.


	3. Chapter 2 - Night Terrors

_The house was awake with shadows and monsters,_

 _The hallways echoed and groaned._

 **\- Control, Halsey**

* * *

 _She was standing in the doorway of her bedroom, surrounded by nightmarish darkness._

 _She stared inside the room, only a small light coming from the computer on the desk._

 _Her younger self sat in her desk chair, whispering as quietly as possible to the webcam attached to her computer screen._

 _The girl in the screen smiled back at her younger self, "You know Ash, I really miss being back in the Lilydale. I miss meeting up, just going out shopping for the fun of it."_

 _Her younger self gave a weak, watery smile, "Me too." she replied, blinking furiously to prevent the tears in her eyes from spilling over._

 _"Maybe I'll convince my parents to come for a visit in the summer," the girl stared at the web cam deep in thought, and young Ashlynn noticed, just for a second, a light creaking sound coming from behind her best friend, but maybe it was just her chair, "Sound goo-"_

 _The girl let out a strangled shriek as she was grabbed from behind, a large hand grabbing her from behind. More muffled voices filled both young and older Ashlynn's ears, as her best friend was yanked out of her chair by the man in pink behind her._

 _Young Ashlynn began to scream like a banshee, and they apparently noticed her, because seconds later the screen was filled with an unending black void, her screaming reflection staring horrified back at her._

* * *

She woke up screaming.

"Mila!" she yelled, bolting upright, the duvet and coverlet flying off of her in blue streams onto her legs.

She was breathing hard, tears streaming, leaving a map of tear stained rivers across her face.

Almost every night was the same, the memory of her best friend's kidnapping playing like a film reel inside her dreams.

She blamed herself for what happened.

It was because of her that her friend was downstairs in her kitchen.

She was the only witness, she actually saw what happened with her own two eyes.

She wanted the people that took her found. She wanted justice. She wanted Mila back, and she tried her best, with her family and Mila's, to find out what happened to her.

But alas, the investigation brought up nothing.

The kidnappers disappeared with Mila without so much as a trace, and they were never found.

That was nearly 5 years ago.

And now Mila was just a ghost in her past.

It made her blood run cold in her veins.

She would never give up. She would find Mila.

She got up shivering from the dream, trying to shake off the feeling of impending doom and fear mixed in the pit of her stomach.

A creak sounded from outside her room, and in strolled her cat, smiling at Ashlynn before yawning sleepily and stretching, trotting back down the stairs to her cat bed by the radiator.

She laughed quietly, albeit shakily, at her cat's antics, and grabbed her white cat mug off the desk, turning on her small star shaped fairy lights, the pink accents on the mug gleaming brightly in the warm, yellow glow.

She clambered back into her bed, shoving the still warm covers back over her freezing body, protecting her from the cold. She was still rattled, her heart still pounding loudly in her eardrums, threatening to beat right out of her chest.

The vividness of the dream, the memory still plagued and haunted her mind... Along with the rest of the night terrors.


End file.
